


An imaginary diary of an imaginary girl from an imaginary protest

by DG_Eddie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie





	An imaginary diary of an imaginary girl from an imaginary protest

Xth of Xxxxxxxx, 20xx.   
Dear Diary.   
Today was the preparations for tomorrow's march - five friends of mine and I have decided to take a bit of an action against the thing and got us some of the balloonies, the ones that go 'ffffffhhhhhhhhh p-hoooooo' and release a funny cloud. We'll trash that phonie march. 

X+1th of Xxxxxxxx, 20xx.   
Dear Diary.   
It was a success! Babe, Tifu, Vallie, Cat and my bby all did well. We trashed at least a small portion of it and managed to pop the balloonies all the same time. It was a mess and we could escape before the coppers came. All six of us have had masks on, like, silicone masks that make you look like a fuckdoll, and we pulled them off and put them in a good place for safekeeping. After tat, we popped a beer in Cat's backyard and ate each other out. it was fucking amazing. I think I'll get Cat to join me and my BF to have a threesome sometime... God, I'm such a hoe.


End file.
